iAm a Warrior
by TeenageDreamer307
Summary: Freddie and Hollyleaf looked to dark the sky while Carly and Lionblaze looked to the trees. Jayfeather rose and immediately fell back down, groaning in pain as he did so. Sam looked at his right side and saw a deep, dark red wound. Chpt 9 is up! :D
1. iWarrior

**Thanks to ashstar leader of darkclan for descriptions and names (Yes, they'll get warrior names later in the story! XD So keep reading and review, plz!)**

* * *

Sam sat on Carly's couch, watching TV. Carly was at the kitchen table, drawing. She's become a lot better since she drew that bunny on ICarly. Now her drawings were beautiful. Sam got up and got a bannana from the kitchen. She looked over Carly's shoulder.

"What'cha doodlin'?", she asked.

Carly held her drawing pad up so sam could see. She had drawn a fluffy white kitten with pink paws and a pink heart mark on her chest.

"It's my cat, Pinkkit.", she replied proudly.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Carls, you don't have a cat.", she said.

Carly laughed.

"Not a _real_ cat, Sam. A warrior cat."

"What in the name of cheese is a 'warrior cat'?"

Freddie came in with a warrior's book in his hand.

"Hi, lady.", he said to Carly, then he turned to Sam. "Hello, creature."

Sam threw her bannana at him.

"Sam, be nice.", Carly said.

"Carly, you know that's _never_ going to happen." Freddie said.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"For once, I actually agree with you, Benson.", she said.

Freddie walked into the kitchen and looked at Carly's drawing.

"Nice. Hey, did you get to Bluekit?", he said.

Carly nodded and turned the page. There was a blue-gray kit with black paws and a black muzzle on it. Freddie smiled.

"It's perfect! Thanks.", he said.

Carly smiled. Sam scoffed.

"Why do you two care about those stupid cats so much?", she asked.

"Bluekit is _not _stupid." Freddie said, acting insulted.

Carly looked at the clock on the wall.

"We better go. The convention will be starting soon.", she said.

Sam cocked her head.

"What convention?"

"The warriors convention." Freddie said, walking towards the door.

Carly grabbed Sam by the hand and lead her to the door.

"Wait, I don't wanna go!", she protested.

Carly stopped.

"Then stay here. All alone. So bored..."

Sam sighed.

"Fine, Carls. You win."

Carly dragged her away and the three teens went to the convention. Or at least, they walked there.

Sam walked beside Carly. A vodoo shop caught her eye and she darted towards it. Carly and Freddie followed her. She looked in the window.

"Come on, Puckett! You're not gonna make me late for the book signing!", Freddie said.

Sam didn't care.

"If you care about your book so much-", Sam said. She snatched Freddie's book. "Come and get it!" She ran into the shop and disappeared.

Freddie groaned and ran after her. Carly sighed and _walked_ into the store. Sam ran to the back of the shop and sat down. A thick, red book fell in front of her and she began to read it.

"Hmm, let's see....'To find what you seek, take another look. Your answer may be in a book.'", she read. She rolled her eyes and closed it. She put Freddie's book on top of it and picked it up. Freddie and Carly came running to her.

"What do you think you're doing, Puckett?", Freddie asked angrily.

Carly shuddered.

"Hey, Sam, can we leave? This place freaks me out."

Sam laughed.

"Sure, Shay. This place is full of baloney anyway. That spell was so lame."

Freddie crossed his arms.

"What spell?"

Sam repeated the spell.

"To find what you seek, take another look. Your answer may be in a book."

The red book began to vibrate and Freddie's warrior book began to glow yellow. Sam dropped the books on the floor. A red portal opened up and before they could react, it sucked them into the book.

Sam opened her eye a slit. She was surrounded by trees.

"Ah!", Carly shreiked.

Sam spun around and saw a light brown cat with hazel eyes and white paws. Sam blinked.

"C-Carly?"

The cat nodded slowly.

"Sam?"

Sam nodded back.

Freddie looked at Sam. She was now a golden colored she-cat with green eyes.

Sam looked at Freddie. He was a brown tom with blue eyes and a white stomach.

"What happened to us?", Freddie said.

Carly gulped.

"We're warriors!"


	2. iMeet Thunderclan

Sam growled.

"What do mean? I'm in Freddie's stupid book?"

Carly nodded. Sam shook her head.

"Aw, crap! This can't happen!", she said. "I can't be a cat!"

"Well it did and you are, Puckett.", Freddie said. "So get used to it."

Sam hissed at him. Carly frowned.

"Now Sam, be nice.", she said.

"Hey! You there!"

The three cats turned around. There were two cats running toward them, one a mottled light gray tom with clear sky-blue eyes, and the other a golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

"Who are you three? And why are you here?", Lionblaze hissed. Jayfeather sighed.

"Don't claw their ears off, Blaze.", he said, obviously annoyed. He turned to Sam, Freddie, and Carly.

"But what _are_you doing here?", he asked. Sam stared at him. He was obviously blind, but it seems like he could see just fine. Lionblaze growled.

"What are you doing here?", Lionblaze repeated.

Sam growled back, crouched down, and unsheathed her claws.

"It's none of _your_ business, Kitty!", she spat. Freddie padded to her side.

"Sam, don't! That's Lionblaze, you don't wanna pick a fight with him.", he whispered.

Carly stepped in front of Lionblaze.

"Sorry", she apologized. "See, we're just…uh-"

"Loners.", Freddie finished. Carly nodded.

"Loners, eh?", Lionblaze asked. He turned to his brother. "We should bring them back to Firestar."

Sam scoffed.

"Firestar? Who's that?", she asked.

Lionblaze huffed.

"You'll see soon enough.", he said. He began to pad away.

"Wait you idiot!", Jayfeather hissed. "You're going to take them back to camp without even asking them their names?"

Lionblaze quickly turned around and padded back to Jayfeather's side. He gave his chest fur a few embarrassed licks. Jayfeather sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm Jayfeather, and this-", he said, pointing to Lionblaze with his tail. "Is my mouse-brained brother, Lionblaze."

Carly's ear twitched. _They_ didn't have warrior names.

"Oh, uh, I'm Carly, this is Freddie, and the cat who almost clawed your ear off is Sam."

Jayfeather nodded and looked at Lionblaze.

"_Now_ you can bring them back to camp."

Lionblaze gave him a nod and started to pad away. Jayfeather and Freddie followed him, but Sam stayed behind. She was still staring at Jayfeather. Sam felt a weird rumbling and heard something strange. She was purring! Carly nudged her best friend on the shoulder with her tail.

"Sam? Um, you okay?"

Sam tore herself away from Jayfeather and looked at Carly.

"Don't be stupid, I'm fine.", she snapped.

And with out another word, she padded after the three toms.

"This can't end well.", Carly sighed and did the same.

-At Camp-

Sam watched as Jayfeather disappeared into the medicine den.

"Sam?"

Sam turned around to see Freddie.

"What do you want, Benson?"

Freddie shrugged.

"I just came to get you. We're going to meet Firestar!", he said happily.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I honestly couldn't care less."

"That's the problem with you, Sam. You don't like to try anything different."

"So what if I like things to stay the same?", Sam hissed.

"What, are you scared or something?"

Sam hissed at him.

"Don't push me, Benson. I'm in a bad mood. Say another word and when I'm through with you, you'll be in more pain than Gibby when he got that triple Texas wedgie."

Freddie scoffed.

"What can _you _gonna do to _me now_? We're cats, remember?"

Sam grinned.

"Well for one thing, and I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but I have claws now."

She unsheathed her claws and Freddie took a step back.

A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes approached them.

"Are you Sam and Freddie?", Brambleclaw asked.

They nodded. Brambleclaw led them to Firestar's den. Carly, Lionblaze, and Firestar were already there. Sam looked at Firestar. He was a ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt and bright green eyes. She looked at Freddie. Firestar was staring at him. Or right through him. Freddie returned Firestar's gaze with confidence, but he was so nervous inside. Firestar spoke up.

"These are the others?"

Carly nodded.

"Yes, sir. These are my friends Sam and Freddie."

Firestar looked at Freddie again.

"Is this the cat who gave you trouble, Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze shook his head.

"It was that one, Firestar.", he said, pointing to Sam with his tail.

Sam huffed.

"'That one' has a name you know!"

Freddie hit Sam on the back with tail. "Quiet, Puckett.", he whispered.

Firestar cleared his throat and looked at Carly.

"And it is your wish to join Thunderclan?"

Sam's jaw dropped. Carly couldn't do that! She wouldn't! Carly nodded.

"Yes, it is. We would be very grateful if you would have us."

Carly did. Firestar gave her a nod and turned to Brambleclaw.

"Find them a place to sleep." He turned to Sam and Freddie.

"And I trust you will be on your best behavior?"

Sam's tail twitched angrily. Firestar was talking to her like she was some stupid kid!

"We will, we promise.", Carly said. She looked at Sam. "_Right_?"

Sam slowly nodded. Brambleclaw led them to an old cave.

"You can stay here."

"Thank you." Carly mewed. Brambleclaw padded away and Freddie curled up in the cave.

"What happened to us?!", Sam screeched.

Carly hushed her.

"I don't know....maybe it was that spell-"

"How are we supposed to get home now?!"

Carly sighed.

"I don't know, Sam, but it's getting pretty late. We should get some sleep."

She curled up beside Freddie. Sam stayed where she was.

"I don't want to sleep on the dirty ground!"

Carly rolled her eyes.

"You've slept on the bathroom floor at school before. The dirty ground is _so_ much cleaner."

Sam gave up. She was tired and hungry. She curled up beside Carly.

"I wanna go home....", Sam murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

**What will happen on their first day doing warrior duties? Review plz and I'll put up more chapters!**


	3. iStart Clan Work

**Ooookay......first of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed and second, when Sam (or another character) is thinking, it'll be in /these/ and in _italics._**

**(P.S., I own nothing.)**

* * *

Carly poked Sam in her side. She jumped up.

"Carly, wha-"

They were still in the cave. Sam groaned.

"So it wasn't just a dream?", she asked.

Carly shook her head. Sam sighed and laid back down.

"Sam, get up!"

"What?!", Sam hissed.

Carly sat beside her.

"We have to help around camp. You know, as a favor to the clan for taking us in."

Sam stared at her in disbelief.

"Look Carly, courtesy may be your thing, but it's _not_ mine. I don't even want to be here!" _/I hate this place! I wanna go home!/_

Sam looked around.

"And where's Freddie?"

A heartbeat later, Freddie came back with a dead mouse in his jaws. He dropped it at Sam's paws. Sam stared at it.

"Freddie….what is that?", she asked.

"It's breakfast.", Carly answered.

Sam gaged.

"You mean _this_ is what they eat out here?"

Freddie let out a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"What did you think they ate, Sam?"

Sam shrugged.

"I don't know….um, Friskies?"

Carly and Freddie burst out laughing.

"Seriously, Sam, Friskies?!", Freddie laughed.

Sam growled.

"Shut up!", she growled. Carly's laughter ebbed to a giggle, but Freddie laughed even harder.

"Friskies!", he laughed hysterically. Sam growled again._ /I don't have to take this! Not from **Freddie** anyway./_ She pounced on Freddie, knocking him down on his back and tried to pin him down. But Freddie was stronger than her, or at least more experienced in using his new body. He threw her off with his hind legs and she landed on her back. Before she could get up, Freddie pinned _her _down. Sam huffed.

"Unfair!"

Freddie purred.

"Oh….are we interrupting something?", Hollyleaf said. Freddie and Sam turned around and saw Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Freddie let Sam up. Sam let out a low growl. _/What did she think we were.....ew, gross!!!!/_ Sam gagged a little. Carly shook her head.

"No, no. They just got into another fight.", she told Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf shrugged.

"If you say so." She turned to Freddie. "Ready?"

Freddie gave her a nod and they padded off. Carly, Sam, Lionblaze and Jayfeather padded deeper into camp. Lionblaze turned to Carly.

"Are you ready?"

Carly nodded and started to pad away.

"Wait, Carly! Where are you going?", Sam asked. _/I don't like these cats and I **certainly** don't want to be in their camp all alone./_

"I'm going with Lionblaze. He's going to train with me." Carly mewed.

"Train? As in fighting? "

Carly nodded. Sam frowned.

"You…fighting? Against…him?" She growled at Lionblaze._ /That dude's gonna murder her!/_

"If you hurt her, I promise, I-"

"Sam, relax. It's just training, not the real thing."

Lionblaze padded off with Carly close behind. Sam looked at Jayfeather.

"So I guess I'm stuck with you, huh?"_/Great, now I've gotta lead Blindy around...../_

Jayfeather shrugged.

"No offense, but I couldn't care less."

Sam smiled and purred. _/So far, he's my favorite cat./_

"Finally, someone who'll let me do nothing all day!"

Brambleclaw padded over to them. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam.

"Freddie is patrolling with Hollyleaf, Carly is training with Lionblaze…..but what are _you_ doing?", he asked.

Sam froze.

"I…I was, um-" _/Aw crap./_

"Coming with me while I gather herbs.", Jayfeather finished. Sam eagerly nodded._ /He saved my butt./_She briefly looked at Brambleclaw._ /That dude looks like he could do some damage..../_Brambleclaw gave her a nod.

"Alright. Carry on.", he said before padding off. Sam turned to Jayfeather.

"Thanks, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather padded to the entrance of camp. Sam hurried after him. _/Where's he goin'?/_

"Hey, wait up!"

Jayfeather turned around.

"I thought I was supposed to come with you?", Sam said.

"You don't have to."

"But....I want to."

_/Wait....did I just say that? Me? I **actually** want to work for once? Ah, guess there's a first time for everything..../_

Jayfeather shrugged and said, "Follow me."

Out in the Forest

Sam padded beside Jayfeather. Up until now, she didn't like this place. That is, until she met Jayfeather. It was just something about him that made him stick out....other than the fact that he's blind. Sam felt weird around him, not like a bad weird, but a strangely good weird. She looked at him, not expecting him to look back, since he was _blind_ and all.

"What?", Jayfeather mewed irritably. Sam eyes widened. _/He **saw** me?!/_ She opened her mouth.

"I-I, uh….", she stammered. Her face felt hot. _/What's wrong with me? Why cant I-/_Jayfeather let out an annoyed grunt and faced her.

"Yes, I _am_ blind, so stop staring."

"S-Sorry."

Sam found herself giving her chest fur a few embarrassed licks. There was rustling coming from the bushes a few fox-lengths away.

"Got it!", she heard Carly say. She heard Lionblaze's voice, too.

"Nice catch, but keep quiet or you'll scare the rest of the prey away.", he said.

Jayfeather and Sam padded over to them. A vole was dangling from Carly's jaws.

"Hi, Carls."

"Oh, hey Sam!", she mewed happily. Carly dropped the vole between her paws. Sam looked at the dead animal. _/Ugh..../_

"Carly, um, did you…?"

"She caught it, and quite expertly might I add.", Lionblaze mewed.

Carly purred at his praise.

"Thanks, Lionblaze, but _you _taught me how. I'm not familiar with hunting on this kind of terrain."

Sam blinked. _/You could've stopped at 'hunting', Carls./_

Lionblaze pointed to Sam with his tail.

"I see you got stuck with the trouble maker.", he said.

Sam hissed._/He invited me, than you very much! Furball..../_

Jayfeather could tell Sam didn't like Lionblaze and vice versa.

"No Blaze, I invited _Sam _along.", Jayfeather said.

Lionblaze shrugged.

"Fine, whatever. but just watch out for her."

Sam hissed at him and Carly sighed.

"I should take this back to the fresh kill pile." With out another word, Carly picked her vole up and padded away with Lionblaze following. Sam watched them until they disappeared, and in the process didn't notice Jayfeather was gone. He sat beside her with a bundle of comfrey (a plant with large leaves and small pink, bell-shaped flowers) in his mouth.

"I'm done. We can go back to camp now.", he informed her.

"You mean.....that's it?", she asked._ /I didn't even **do** anything! Hey, I could get used to this...../_

Jayfeather nodded.

"That's it." He got up and passed Sam. Sam followed him._/I'll stick with Jayfeather for now. No work=Happy Sam./_ She grinned at him, but he didn't see._ /There's just something about him..../_

* * *

**Had to cut this chapter in half, but more happens in the fourth! I'm back at school, so it may take me a while to update.......unless I get lots of reviews.....(hint hint)**


	4. iGet Hurt

Back at Camp

Sam, Carly and Freddie have been in Thunderclan for almost a week now. They sat in the middle of camp. Carly laid down on a rock with Sam nearby (on the ground) and Freddie sat on the opposite side of Carly. (also on the ground) He was finishing a shrew.

Jayfeather padded to the medicine den and put his herbs down. He poked his head out of the entrance and saw the ICarly gang.

"AHH! I'm _sooo_ bored!", Sam complained. "I miss TV!"

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Sam, just calm down.", Carly mewed.

Jayfeather eaised an eyebrow. _/What is T...V?/_

Sam shook her head.

"No, I don't wanna! I miss TV and FatCakes and and making ICarly and the internet and pickin' on Gibby and sneaking out of detention and most of all-" she looked at Freddie's shrew with disgust.

"I missed _cooked _food!"

Freddie huffed. "There's plenty to do, Sam. Why don't you go do something useful? I swear by Starclan, you're so lazy!"

Sam's ear twitched.

"I was out with Jayfeather gathering herbs, thank you!", she defended.

"And what in the name of FatCakes is.....'Starclan'?"

"I thought it was cheese." Carly purred.

Sam ignored her.

_/She doesn't know what Starclan is?/_ Jayfeather padded up to them.

Carly was the first to notice Jayfeather coming towards them.

"Hi, Jayfeather.", she mewed happily.

Jayfeather gave her a nod. _/It seems like she's always happy./ _

"Afternoon, Jayfeather.", Freddie greeted.

Jayfeather also gave him a nod. _/He seems confident out here, like he knows everything about this forest./_

Sam just stared at him. That strange feeling came back and she didn't know what to say. Carly noticed.

"Sam, aren't you gonna say-"

"Hi?", Sam replied, looking at her. She turned to Jayfeather.

"Hi, Jayfeather."

"Hi, Sam.", Jayfeather mewed. _/What is that?/ _He felt something strange coming from Sam. _/I'll figure it out later./_

"I can teach you what Starclan is.", he told her.

Sam looked at him with intrest.

"Well, he started. "Starclan is-"

Jayfeather stopped when Squirrelflight padded over to them.

"Yes, Squirrelflight? Do you need something?", Jayfeather said.

Squirrelflight pointed to Sam with her tail.

"Brambleclaw told me to take Sam to the training hollow and spar with her."

Sam frowned.

"I don't wanna do training!"

Don't, Puckett.", Freddie whispered.

Carly nodded, hopped down, and sat beside Hollyleaf.

Sam huffed. "But, I-"

"Was going to come with me to gather herbs again.", Jayfeather finished. He began to pad away.

Sam nodded and followed him. They took their normal route around the forest and picked up herbs. Jayfeather stopped at a tall tree. He looked up. Sam looked up, too.

"Um.....what'cha doin'?"

"Don't you smell it?"

"Smell what?"

Jayfeather pointed to the highest branch. There was an old behive sitting on the edge.

Sam blinked. _/He could smell that from all the way down here?/_

Jayfeather flicked his tail angrily. "Too bad I can't reach it."

"I can get it."

Sam quickly climbed up the tree trunk.

"Sam, what do you think you're doing?!", Jayfeather hissed. "That tree is old; the branches could break!"

Sam laughed. "Relax, I'll be fine. I'll knock over the hive and come straight down. Promise."

She reached the top branch in almost a heartbeat.

_/Hmm....note to self: I'm more fast than strong here..../_

Sam padded to the end of the branch and was going to push the hive over, but she heard a snap. Whipping her head around, she saw the branch break in half, and she hit the ground. Everything went black.....(well she did come back straight down.....)

*********************************************************************************************************************

"Sam!"

Jayfather raced to her side. He nudged her shoulder with his nose. She didn't move.

"Sam? Sam?!" _/Oh no.....w-what if she's-/_

Sam let out a groan and opened her eye a slit. Jayfeather brightened up.

"Sam?"

"J-Jayfeather...."

He let out a sigh of relief.

Sam looked to the left and began to laugh.

Jayfeather frowned.

"What's so funny?"

Sam pointed to the left with her nose. Jayfeather looked. On the ground, not far away, was the broken branch and the hive was broken into pieces.

"I told you I could get it....", Sam purred weakly. _/Ow...../_ She hurt all over. She tried to get up, but Jayfeather eased her back down.

"You need to rest.", he said.

"But I thought I needed to go to the medicine den?"

Jayfeather gave her a nod.

"You do, but you're too hurt now. We need to wait until you're stronger, or until another warrior comes by to help."

He left to gather herbs and Sam laid on the forest floor, all alone.

_/Great, I'm in some freaky book world, I'm forced to eat **rats**, and now I'm hurt!/_

Sam felt sharp pains in her side. _/Need....sleep/_ Sam drifted into sleep. She dreamed of how things should be, or at least how _she_ thought they should be. Her, Carly, and Freddie were back at home, making ICarly. Sam woke up and sighed.

_/It ended too soon, it always does..../_

She looked to her right. Jayfeather was curled up beside her, their pelts touching. Sam purred in delight. She snuggled beside him._ /I don't know why, but I'm not complaining./_ She looked him lovingly. _/Maybe this place isn't so bad....../_ She heard footst--er, _pawsteps _and closed her eyes. Aparently, the noise woke Jayfeather up. Graystripe, Cinderheart, and Freddie came across them. Graystripe cocked his head. Cinderheart raised an eyebrow. Freddie opened his mouth, but Jayfeather interupted him.

"She fell from-" He pointed up with his tail. "Way up there."

Freddie looked at Sam, suddenly very worried.

"What, and she hasn't waken up yet?"

Jayfeather looked at Sam expectantly.

_/Ah, better 'wake up' now./_ Sam's eyes flew open and she faked a gasp.

"She's awake.....", Cinderheart mewed.

Jayfeather nodded.

"Yeah, she is." He turned to Sam.

"We're going to move you now, okay?" He stood up.

Sam nodded weakly.

"Let me; you go should get herbs to heal her.", Freddie offered.

Sam frowned.

Jayfeather nodded and padded away.

Freddie padded to Sam's side and helped her up.

"We'll go tell Leafpool she's coming." Graystripe mewed. Graystripe and Cinderheart raced ahead. Freddie faced Sam.

"Sam, are you ok?"

Sam's tail twitched angrily. _/It was perfect! Why'd he go?/_

"I was fine till _you _got here!", she growled.

Freddie opened his mouth to speak, but decided it was best to keep it shut. They slowly padded back to camp without saying another word.

* * *

**Gimme a R! Gimme a E! Gimme a VIEW! What's it spell? Review! Review! Review! (And I'll put up more chapters. I think chapters 5 and 6 are the best yet....) *hint hint***


	5. iMight Be In Love

**Thanks for all the positive feedback, guys! Here's a new chapter. It is AWESOME!**

* * *

Sam and Freddie padded into camp, greeted by a worried Leafpool. Freddie was going to explain, but Leafpool cut him off.

"Yes, yes, I know what happened. Sam, come this way."

She lead Sam and Freddie to the medicine den. Sam gingerly laid down, the side she landed on hurt. Freddie padded out and Carly rushed in. Her light brown fur on end. She stared wildly at her golden-pelted friend.

"Sam, what happened to you?!"

Sam sighed.

"Relax, Carly. See, I-"

"Relax? Relax?! Sam, you can barely walk! How am I-"

"It doesn't matter now how she was injured.", Leafpool cut in. "All that matters is that she gets better."

Carly sighed.

"I guess so."

She turned to Sam.

"Just….get some rest, okay?"

Sam nodded and drifted into sleep.

Carly touched her nose to Sam's shoulder.

"_Please_ let her be okay…." Carly was obviously remembering Cinderpelt's fall. It left her crippled, and it could easily happen to Sam._ /But it can't! It just can't!/_

Leafpool rested her tail on Carly's back.

"She'll be fine, she just needs to rest.", she assured. She looked at the frazzled Carly. "And you should let her. Do something to take your mind off of her." Carly hesitantly nodded and padded out. She ran into Freddie.

"Carly, are you okay?", he asked thoughtfully. Carly sighed.

"No, I….I'm worried about Sam."

He gave her a comforting lick on the ear. Strangely, Carly's tension eased._ /Well, that was…..weird./_

"Carly, she'll be fine, you know she will.", Freddie mewed.

Carly shook her head.

"No, Freddie. She could barely walk when I saw her, and-"

Freddie sighed and touched his nose to Carly's shoulder.

"Carly, listen to me. Sam's tough, she can take it."

Carly opened her mouth to object, but Freddie beat her to it. He lifted his head.

"So you're saying Sam's not tough?", he challenged.

Carly gave up and agreed. Sam _was _tough. _/She'll be fine.…she'll be fine…./_

"Thanks, Freddie.", Carly mewed.

Freddie smiled.

"Anything for the cutest cat in Thunderclan."

Carly purred. He _still_ had a crush on her, even though they were cats. _/Poor Freddie./_

Hollyleaf padded up to them.

"Hi, Carly."

She gave Carly a nod, but she shot Freddie a grin.

"H-Hi, Freddie.", she mewed with a hint of nervousness. Carly twitched her whiskers and smiled. _/Aw, that's so cute! Holly has a crush on Freddie!/_

"Freddie, are you still coming?", Hollyleaf mewed.

Freddie gave her a nod and turned to Carly.

"We're going hunting, wanna join us?"

Carly shifted on her paws.

"I wouldn't want to impose….."

"Nonsense! We'd love to have you, right Hollyleaf?"

Hollyleaf opened her mouth to object, but before she could say anything, Freddie cut her off.

"Good! Now, come on.", he mewed. Carly nodded uncertainly.

"Sure, Freddie. Let's go."

The three cats padded out into the forest. Hollyleaf went right and Freddie and Carly went left.

"So, I guess you're good friends with Hollyleaf too, huh?", Carly asked. The two she-cats had become fast friends and they talked to each other about everything, _including_ toms. Freddie and Carly had barely seen each other the last few days. It left Carly with a weird feeling, being away from him so long.....

Freddie nodded.

"Yep, sure am. Holly's really nice."

"Holly....?" _/Aw, cute ltttle nicknames!/_

"Oh, that's my nickname for her. She giggles everytime I call her that."

Carly grinned.

"Do you know why?"

Freddie shook his head. Carly sighed.

_/Poor, blind Freddie..../_

"I think I know why she giggles, Freddie."

"What? Why?"

"She's crushing on you!"

"What?! Ha, yeah right!"

"I'm serious, Freddie."

"No, Carly, she can't, I mean...."

His tail tip twitched nervously.

"Hey Carly?", Freddie said.

"Hmm? What is it Freddie?"

"Well, I've been thinking, an-"

"Ow!"

Carly held up her paw. There was a thorn wedged deep in her pad.

"Ah!! Its bleeding!", Carly yolwed. She tried to pull it out, but it hurt too much and she stopped.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"I can get it out.", Freddie said. He sat beside her and got a firm grip on the thorn. Carly turned away.

"No, no, Freddie don't. It hurts."

"But Carly-"

"No, Freddie."

"Carly-"

"No!"

"But Carly-"

"What?!"

"Um, it's out."

Carly looked back at her paw. It _was_ out. Carly gave her chest fur a few embarrassed licks. Freddie chuckled.

"Thanks Freddie."

He touched his nose to her cheek.

"Anything for you, Carly.", he said sweetly. There was something in his voice, something different, that made Carly feel….weird. It was the kind of weird that she felt from being away from him too long.

"Freddie?"

"Hmm?"

She took a step back.

"Look, you're a good guy and all, but-"

"I'm not good enough?", he replied coldly. His blue eyes pierced through her hazel eyes.

"What? No! Freddie, I didn't say that." _/Whoa! Where'd that come from?/_

"You didn't have to."

"Freddie-"

"Save it."

He turned around and began to pad away, but bumped into Hollyleaf instead. She had a squirrel in her jaws.

"Hi, Carly, hi Freddie."

"Hi, Hollyleaf.", Carly said.

"Hey....", Freddie murmured.

"Freddie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Holly."

She dropped the squirrel at her paws and sat beside him. She ran her tail down his back and spoke gently to him.

"Freddie, something's wrong. Tell me......please?"

"It's just.....", he began, breifly looking back at Carly.

"I don't really feel like hunting today, I think I'll go back to camp, Holly." Hollyleaf nodded.

"Okay, Freddie, I'll come with you."

Freddie purred at her offer and they padded away, side by side, pelts occasionally touching. Carly sat there watching them until they disappeared. Her tail tip twitched with anger, but was it because Freddie didn't believe her? _/Ugh, he's so stubborn!/ _Or was it because for some reason......she was jealous of Hollyleaf?

*****************************************************************************************

He couldn't let her die, he wouldn't! Jayfeather raced through the forest as fast as his paws would take him. No matter what, his mind kept repeating the moment Sam hit the ground. _/She was only trying to help me…..I should have never brought it up!/ _He scolded himself. He soon reached the Thunderclan camp and padded into the medicine den. Sam lay there, deep in sleep. Leafpool turned around.

"Jayfeather, where have you been?"

"Getting herbs."

Leafpool sighed.

"You forgot one."

Jayfeather's ear twitched._ /Mousedung! I must have been rushing and-/ _

"J-Jayfeather?", Sam coughed.

Jayfeather looked at Sam. Leafpool's eyes sparkled.

"Good, you're awake. Now, I'm going to get the herb Jayfeather forgot. I'll be back soon."

Jayfeather put the herbs he gathered in the store and Leafpool padded out. Jayfeather stood beside Sam.

"Do you feel any pain?"

Sam tried to sit up too, but her side hurt too much. As she slid back down, she let out a yelp. Jayfeather nodded.

"I thought so." He pushed three black seeds towards her. Sam sniffed them.

"What's this?"

"They're poppy seeds. They'll help ease any pain you have."

Sam hesitated, but ate them anyway. She soon felt sleepy, and in a moment, she was out. Jayfeather whispered to her.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

That Night

Jayfeather watched Sam mutter inaudibly in her sleep. Leafpool was in Windclan discussing something with Barkface and everyone was sleeping in Thunderclan.

"Spencer…grrr….Gibby….", Sam muttered. _/What's a….Gibby?/_ Jayfeather laid beside Sam and matched his breathing with hers. He soon entered her dreams. He was in some strange twoleg den. (Carly's apartment) _/Where in the name of Starclan am I?/ _He saw two twoleg girls, one a brunette, sitting at the counter in the kitchen, and the other a dirty blonde, sitting on the couch. (for peeps who don't know, it's not an insult, it's the name of the hair color) The brunette addressed the other girl as Sam. _/Sam? No…that can't be-/ _He listened to their conversation, which amazingly he could understand. They spoke of warriors, and then a twoleg tom came in. (Freddie) Apparently, the one called 'Sam' dislikes him, because they started bickering. (Okay, long story short, it's a flashback on how they turned into cats) Jayfeather saw it all, from the couch to the voodoo shop, to the moment they were brought to Thunderclan. Then he was blind again. He woke up beside Sam to find that she was waking up, too. She looked at him once and went back to sleep. Wanting to learn more, Jayfeather entered her dreams again, but he ended up in a totally different place. It was nighttime and the stars in Silverpelt shone brightly. Jayfeather heard purring and looked around. He caught Sam's scent and followed it to a pond. There, Sam sat beside a tom, but Jayfeather couldn't make out the figure. He hid in the bushes and watched them. The tom touched his nose to Sam's ear and she purred as he whispered something to her. _/Who is that?/ _He padded a little closer, trying to get a glimpse of the mystery cat.

"Sam?", he asked.

The wind blew, and most his voice was hidden to Jayfeather. He padded closer to them.

"What is it?", Sam asked.

"Do you love me?", the mystery tom asked.

Jayfeather padded closer, almost right beside Sam.

Sam smiled and looked away.

"Of course I do, J-Jayfeather?!"

Jayfeather had been caught. He woke up in the medicine den next to Sam and quickly moved away from her. _/I have to find out who that tom is….wait./ _He flicked his tail. _/Why do I care so much?/_

* * *

**OMG! Cliffies! O.O Review and I'll put up the 6th!**


	6. iRecieve a Prophesy

Jayfeather laid down and soon drifted to sleep. This time he awoke in the Starclan camp.

"He….hello?"

He a rustling noise behind him and turned around. Bluestar now sat in front of him. He bowed his head.

"Bluestar, wha-"

She silenced him by raising her tail.

"_Two shall fly in the same sky, though only one can soar with swift wings. And a night of half light at the tri-pools will set things straight, though a tough decision must be made.",_ she said. Jayfeather raised an eyebrow, trying to understand.

"Wait, Bluestar….that makes no sense. What does it mean?", he asked. But she was already gone. Jayfeather woke up in the medicine den.

***************************************

Freddie and Hollyleaf padded back to camp, stopping near the medicine den.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong, Freddie?", Hollyleaf asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, Holly. I'm fine. Really.", he purred, touching his nose to her ear. She purred back.

Jayfeather sighed. _/Stupid love-struck warriors…/_ He looked back at Sam, remembering her dream. _/Sam…who was that?/ _Confused, he padded away. Distracted by the newest prophesy, he bumped into Freddie, knocking him over. Hollyleaf huffed.

"Jayfeather!", she mewed angrily.

"Oh, sorry Freddie.", he apologized.

"Relax, Holly. It's okay, Jayfeather." Freddie straightened up and sat beside Hollyleaf again. Sandstorm padded over to them.

"Freddie, Firestar would like to speak with you, Carly, and Sam.", she said. There was a flash of anger in Freddie's eyes.

"Carly is…preoccupied at the moment and Sam's in no condition to leave the medicine den.", he said. "I'll come alone." They padded off, leaving Hollyleaf and Jayfeather alone. Jayfeather let out a sigh. The black she-cat looked at her brother with concern.

"What's on your mind?…..Is it Sam?"

Jayfeather was caught off guard by her question. _/What?!….I-/_ He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off.

"I know you're really concerned about her; you rarely leave her side.", she said. He nodded.

"Yes, and…."

"And what, Jayfeather?"

"Nothing. I need to go back. To…the medicine-den. Quickly. Er, goodbye, Hollyleaf."

Without waiting for her to reply, he turned around and padded back into the medicine den. Hollyleaf watched as her brother padded away. _/He sure is acting strange…/ _

With Carly

Carly trudged back to the Thunderclan camp with a limp squirrel dangling from her jaws. _/Stupid Freddie, getting all worked up over nothing….Him and Hollyleaf make a good couple. Why can't he see that?/ _she sighed. _/Why did I get so…angry before?/ _She dropped the squirrel on the fresh kill pile with a heavy sigh; she suddenly lost her appetite. Lionblaze bounded towards her.

"What's wrong, Carly?"

She faced him with a fake smile.

"N-Nothing.", she lied. He didn't buy it.

"Carly, I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong." She hesitated, but told him anyway. Lionblaze always looked out for her.

"I'm just…I-I need to clear my head."

Lionblaze nodded sympathetically.

"I know what you mean. I have a spot I walk around when things get a little stressful here at camp." He shuffled his front paws.

"Do you…wanna take a look? I'd be happy to show you around. Er, if you want to, that is."

Carly brightened up a bit.

"Sure.", she purred. She padded past him, her tail flicking his ear as she passed him. "Lead the way."

He grinned and padded ahead. Cinderheart padded over to the medicine den.

"Well how about that, Jayfeather?", she mewed cheerfully. "You might just have little nieces and nephews running around here."

"Yeah, right.", he scoffed. "Carly's confused. Nothing more." He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but that was exactly what he could sense coming off her: a strong wave of doubt and confusion.

"Aw, don't be so sore. You _should_ be happy for your brother.", Cinderheart scolded. "Oh….I get it." A sly grin spread across her face.

"You're jealous _you_ can't be with a cute she-cat."

Jayfeather started at her blankly.

"Have you been sneaking catnip again, Cinderheart?"

She turned around and padded out of the den, tail high in the air. Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

"Jumpy idiot.", he muttered. He looked back at Sam, still sleeping. Bluestar's prophesy stuck on his mind. "_Two shall fly in the same sky, though only one can soar with swift wings. And a night of half light at the tri-pools will set things straight, though a tough decision must be made." _

**************

Carly and Lionblaze padded through the forest, soon arriving at their destination.

"This is the place.", Lionblaze announced. Carly stared at the beautiful scenery in front of her. There was a small waterfall, about three and a half feet tall pouring out into three small, perfectly circular ponds. The ponds were in a somewhat straight line, the first directly fed by the fall, and the others linked to it. (( it roughly looks like this: *waterfall*O-O-O))

"Wow…Lionblaze, this is beautiful.", Carly said. "How'd you find it?" Lionblaze shrugged.

"Just came across it one day. I've kept it a secret from everyone else, though."

Carly and Lionblaze laid by the pools and talked for hours. ((as you can probably tell, Lionblaze is crushing on Carly))

**************

Sam sat upright, pawing the ground anxiously.

"Now?", she asked. Leafpool shook her head. Sam sighed. Not 10 seconds later, she asked again.

"Now?"

Leafpool shook her head again. Sam sighed louder. She ran the tip of her tail across the ground, making invisible circles.

"Okay….how abou-"

"No, Sam.", Leafpool interrupted. "You can't leave the den. And just so you know, save your breath, because you can't leave in the next few seconds, either."

Sam laid down and looked outside. She longed to be _anywhere_ but here. Jayfeather padded in with a bundle of herbs in his mouth. Sam looked at him expectantly.

"What?", he asked, his mew muffled. Sam shook her head and looked back outside. _/It's soooo boring here!/_

************

Carly and Lionblaze padded through the forest, a lot of fresh kill in their mouths. Carly suddenly stopped. Lionblaze stopped, too.

"What's wrong, Carly?"

She buried her prey and scented the air.

"It's a rouge!", she said. They followed the scent until they spotted the source. An injured black tom was lying at the bottom of a tree trunk. He was about Lionblaze's size and age. There was a long, red wound across the left side of his flank and various scratches on his face. He raised his head when the warriors approached him. Lionblaze spoke first.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?", he hissed. His fur fluffed out, making him look bigger. The strange cat sat up.

"My name is Crow.", he mewed calmly. "I was traveling from the mountains down to this forest. I ran into a few foxes who were less than happy to see me...." He briefly glanced down at his wound.

"Whoa, are you okay?", Carly asked, her voice full of concern. Lionblaze huffed out of jealousy. _/Why does she care about __**him**__?/_ But it was so low Carly couldn't hear it.

"I'm fine.", Crow smiled. "Though my side hurts a bit." Carly moved and sat beside him.

"We'll help you. We'll take you back to camp and Leafpool can heal you.", she said. She looked back at Lionblaze.

"Right, Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze was caught off guard by her question, but it didn't matter. Carly didn't give him much time to react anyway.

"Great! Come on, camp is this way.", Carly mewed. She padded ahead and Crow followed close behind. Lionblaze still sat in the same spot. _/W-Wait…what?/ _He reluctantly followed Carly and Crow.

**************************

Carly lead Crow to the medicine den. Sam was talking to Jayfeather and Leafpool greeted Carly and Crow. Carly and Leafpool started talking, but Crow paid no attention to them. He was more interested in a certain golden-pelted she-cat. _/Hmm…/_ He sat right beside Sam.

"And who are you?", Jayfeather mewed monotonously. Crow sat a little straighter and slightly puffed out his chest.

"My name is Crow.", he said. Sam looked at his side.

"Ooh…cool scar. How'd you get it?"

"In a fight with a few meddlesome foxes. But don't worry, I took care of them.", Crow said with a cocky smile. Jayfeather rolled his eyes. _/I bet he couldn't even fend off a cub./ _

"Huh…I guess you'll be staying in camp for awhile then?", Sam asked.

"He'll have to ask Firestar.", Jayfeather cut in.

"Carly already thought about that. She's asking Firestar now.", Leafpool said. "Jayfeather, take care of Sam and Crow until I come back."

With that, she padded out. Jayfeather wondered where she was going, but turned his attention to Sam and Crow. Crow was regaling the tale of his fox encounter and Sam hung on his every word. Jayfeather began to put healing herbs on Crow's flank wound. _/Great…just great./

* * *

_

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school's swamping me with homework. D: Anyway, you know the drill: Review! P.S. There will be couple alterations in the future....review!**


	7. iQuest

****

Here is chapter 7! :D Wrote this in a bit of a hurry, but I cut this chapter in half, so there's more. Reviews are appreciated. ;]

* * *

Carly padded to the entrance of Firestar's den.

"Firestar?", she mewed.

"Yes, Carly. Come in.", he said. She padded in. Firestar and Freddie sat in the center of the den. Carly eyed Freddie nervously before addressing Firestar.

"F-Firestar? Lionblaze and I found an injured loner today. He isn't fit to travel. Can he stay in Thunderclan?"

Firestar mulled it over for a full minute.

"For now. But Brambleclaw and I will make the final decision when he's well enough to go off on his own."

Carly dipped her head in respect.

"Thank you, Firestar. I'll tell him now."

She padded out with Freddie close behind her.

"Who's this new guy? You seem pretty concerned about him.", he said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Carly sighed.

"His name is Crow. And the _only _reason I'm so concerned about him is he's injured. Don't make a big deal about it, okay?" She was tired and there was a lot on her mind still, even after talking to Lionblaze.

Freddie stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"That's not the way I see it, Carly."

Carly was getting annoyed.

"Well you're wrong, okay?!", she hissed. Freddie flinched at her tone.

"Wow, who made you mad?"

Carly growled and pushed past him. Freddie stood there for a moment, utterly shocked_. /What happened?/, he thought. /Carly's not like that…someone's upset her./_ He became concerned and padded behind her.

"Carly, what's up? You know talking makes you feel better.", he mewed. Carly replied with a snort and kept going. He padded alongside her. _/What did__** I **__do?/, he thought._ He lashed his tail in frustration.

"Well fine, don't talk to me!", he hissed. His voice sounded hurt as he continued. "You'd rather run to _Crow_, wouldn't you?" This time, Carly stepped in front of him.

"Look,", she began, her voice colder than Freddie had ever heard it before. It scared him a little.

"I feel nothing for Crow! You and Lionblaze are getting worked up for nothing, okay?!"

Freddie's eyes widened.

"What? Lionblaze doesn't like Crow, either?", he asked. He and Lionblaze got along from the beginning, but now, things were tense between them, even though they never really had a reason not to like each other.

"How can you not like him? You've never even met him.", Carly said. Freddie tried to think of a witty reply, but it came out jumbled.

"I just...because…you, er…"

"Goodbye, Freddie." Carly padded off, leaving a puzzled Freddie standing alone.

*************

Snow began to fall in the forest. There was already a thin blanket on the ground. Sam rested on a rock in camp and Freddie laid at the bottom of it. The way Sam was positioned, her upper body slightly hung off the rock so that her arms hovered over Freddie. Freddie was in a bad mood. Sam, either not caring or not noticing, cuffed his ear with her paw repeatedly.

"What, Puckett?", he said without looking up. Sam cuffed him again, receiving an angry look and hiss as a response. She was startled by his actions, but a grin appeared across her muzzle.

"Wow, Benson. Never knew you had any fight in you.", she said, almost showing a sense of pride. Freddie placed his head between his paws and said nothing. Sam hopped off of the rock and faced Freddie.

"Aww…what's wrong, Mr. Mittens?", she said in a baby voice. "Did ya get your fur wet?"

"It's not important, Sam. Go away." Freddie growled. Sam took on a more serious tone.

"Whoa, 'tude alert! Seriously, what's up with you?"

"She-cats.", Freddie murmured. Sam snickered.

"Aw, does Hollyleaf hate you, too? I always knew there was something I liked about her.", she smiled. Freddie shook his head.

"It's not Holly, it's Carly. We got into an argument earlier.", he mewed. "She's kind of scary when she's mad." Sam's jaw dropped.

"Carly got mad? Seriously? At you? Ooh, what'd you do?!", she mewed excitedly. Freddie sighed and shook his head.

"It's not important. I just wish that..."

"What?"

Freddie looked down and walked away. Sam watched him go with a concerned look on her face. Carly padded up behind her.

"Hi, Sam.", she mewed. Sam whipped around to face the brown and white cat. She sat in front of Carly.

"Hey, Kid. What'd he do?", she asked. Carly stared at her blankly.

"What? Who?", she replied. Sam's whiskers twitched.

"Fredweird. He says you yelled at him.", she smiled. "What'd he do?"

Carly lowered her ears and pawed the ground nervously._ /I didn't mean to.../, Carly thought._

"Um-", she began. "We were...he...I-I just-" Crow padded out of the medicine den and Carly stopped. She smiled in Sam's direction.

"Hey, Sam? There's Crow.", she mewed. Carly thought her best friend liked the black tom. Sam smiled, too. _/Aww, Carls has a crush on the new guy./_ The two she-cats walked over to Crow and sat down beside him.

"G'Morning, Carly. Sam.", Crow said, grinning. Jayfeather scowled in the med-den. _/Stupid Crow./ _He laid down and sighed. _/Why am I getting so upset? I'm a medicine cat! I can't have these...feelings, especially for Sam. Ah!/_ He growled to himself, waking his mentor.

"Who are you growling at, Jayfeather?", Leafpool yawned. Jayfeather's tail tip twitched angrily.

"Myself.", he muttered. Leafpool stretched and padded to him.

"Well, stop it. Every cat will think youv'e gone off the deep end.", she laughed. _/Maybe I have./, Jayfeather thought. _Leafpool gasped and took a step backwards.

"Leafpool?", Jayfeather mewed cautiously. She didn't reply; she just stared into space. Jayfeather shook her shoulder with his front paw and she whipped around, facing him with a worried look.

"Jayfeather, go get Carly, Freddie, and...Sam.", she mewed frantically.

"But, why-"

"Bring them to Firestar's den immediately!" She bolted out of the den. Jayfeather walked out of the den, pondering as to what could have upset Leafpool so. He saw Crow, Carly, and Sam not too far away and padded over to them.

"Carly, Sam.", he began. "I don't know what's going on, but Leafpool wants you three to go see Firestar."

"Why's that?", Carly asked. Jayfeather shrugged.

"I don't know; she left before I could ask what was wrong. But she's got me worried..."

************

"Firestar? Firestar?!", Leafpool cried. The flame pelted leader poked his head out of his den.

"Firestar, we have a problem.", Leafpool mewed, padding closer.

"A sign from Starclan?", Firestar guessed, signaling for his daughter to come in with his tail. Leafpool nodded and padded in.

"What did you see?", Firestar asked. Leafpool sighed.

"This will be the worst leaf-bare the clans have ever seen.", she began. "The twolegs and their monsters...ugh. The clans-no, the whole forest will be torn apart! W-We'll have to relocate to another-"

"Wait. Leave the forest? Again?", Firestar mewed. He was getting tense. "Isn't their any other way to avoid this?" Leafpool shook her head.

"It was...horrible. The tree roots were ripped from the soil and the lake was frozen solid. There wasn't a trace of prey, but a foul stench filled the air. It wasn't entirely the monsters, it was a mix of rouge cats, too. There was snow on the ground, but it ws stained with...blood." She hung her head and wrapped her tail around her front paws.

"There were so many bodies, Firestar. Of cats I didn't even know. But..."

"But what?", Firestar asked curiously.

"As I stood on the hills, the wind whispered three names to me, but I didn't recognize them." Leafpool continued. "I saw a band of cats pad off towards the mountains. In the sky, a star streamed across Silverpelt, stopping above the mountains. It came back, touching the ground a foxlength away from me. I saw three warriors in the distance. The light was so bright that I almost couldn't see them, but they looked like Carly, Sam, and Freddie."

Firestar's eyes grew wide in astonishment.

"These young warriors are linked to what is to come.", The medicine-cat confirmed.

Firestar nodded, taking it all in.

"Leafpool, could you make out any other cat that was in the group?", he asked. Leafpool shook her head regretfully. Firestar sighed.

"Alright. Thank you, Leafpool." Carly, Sam and Freddie padded in.

"I need to speak with you three.", Firestar mewed seriously. The ICarly gang shared a nervous glance before giving thier full attention to the Thunderclan leader. He and Leafpool told them of the vision.

"Hmm...we have to go to the mountains, then?", Freddie asked. Firestar eyed each of them nervously.

"I think that's what the message means, but it is your choice to go or not.", he said. Carly sat a little straighter.

"Of course we'll go.", she announced. "Right, Freddie?" Freddie gave her a nod. Carly turned to Sam.

"Right, Sam?" Sam barely opened her mouth when Carly said, "Good. So, when are we leaving?"

Sam lowered her ears and huffed, but didn't object. Firestar's ear twitched and Leafpool answered.

"Not for a while. In the vision, the snow was deep; about as high as my stomach when I'm standing. As you can see outside-" She pointed towards the mouth of Firestar's den with her tail. "snow-fall has just begun. It will be a few suns before it piles up to that height. Maybe even a moon or so...if we're lucky."

A few last words were exchanged and the ICaly gang padded off. Hiding in the shadows not too far away was Jayfeather. He heard the most of the conversation. _/So, they're going on a quest, huh? But why would Starclan call on them? And. . .what will happen to Thunderclan?/_

* * *

**Reviews! Reviews are love. :P Let's see...how about 41 reviews for da next chpt? Think that's fair. ;) I'll keep working on future chpts. Oh, and a BIG BIG surprise in. . . later chapters affects good ol' Jayfeather. **

**Jayfeather: What? What do you mean?**

**Me: Oh, nothin'... *smiles idiotically***


	8. iMystery

**^^; Sorry it took so long to update. School n' stuff. :P Anyways, here's chpt 8! *grins 'cause I know something you don't know***

* * *

Suns passed and the half moon came. The thin layer of snow that once graced the ground had become a thick blanket. Tension was running high in the Thunderclan camp. Prey was getting scarce, and some of the younger toms were getting testy. Carly sat outside the nursery, peeking in on Robinwing from time to time. ((Robinwing, her mate, and kits are my charries. I own 'em! :P))

"Carly, come in. You know you're welcome here.", Robinwing purred. Carly got up and took her place beside the ginger queen.

"Hiya, Robinwing.", Carly greeted. She briefly looked at Robinwing's stomach. "How are you?"

"Fine. Though I can't say the same for Thundercry.", Robinwing replied.

"What's wrong with Thundercry?"

"He's been very worried, even though I tell hime I'm fine. He checks on me every time he leaves the camp and every time he returns.", Robinwing answered.

"Aw. . .he just cares about you, that's all.", Carly smiled.

"I know.", Robinwing agreed. "I'm really lucky to have a such a caring mate." Carly's smiled faded and she looked at her paws._/Mate. There's that word again. Hmm.../ _Carly had heard the word 'mate' alot ever since leaf-bare began. She knew what it meant, in both human and warrior terms. She's just never thought about what it meant for her.

"H-Hey, Robinwing? Can I ask you something?", she mewed nervously. Robinwing chuckled.

"Sure, Carly. What's on your mind? Wait. . .is it a tom?"

Carly's head shot up, giving Robinwing her answer.

"Ah, I see. What's the problem?" Carly shifted uneasily on her paws before answering.

"It's just. . .I don't know.", she admitted. "It's really weird. This. . .tom and I, we were really close, but now-" Her tail tip twitched in frustration.

"Now it's just. . .complicated! One day he'll give me the cold shoulder and I'm beating myself up about it. It's not even my fault! The next day, I can't stand him and he's trying to get closer to me. Gosh, the worst thing is I can't make up my mind about what we are!" She sighed and looked away as if she was ashamed.

"Or. . .what I want us to be.", she finished. Robinwing nodded sympathetically.

"Carly, let me tell you what my mother told me.", she said. Carly turned around and laid beside Robinwing.

"Leaf-bare is the most. . .stressful time in the Thunderclan camp. Any camp, really. Prey is scarcer and the clan relies on each other now more than ever. Bonding this way is good for the clan because our relationships grow stronger.", Robinwing explained. "That's where mates come in. Through all the hunts and all the patrols, sometimes certain she-cats and toms grow closer than the rest. Around this time, the toms want to prove themselves to the she-cats they have their eye on, so they act. . .different." Robinwing chuckled as she continued. "You may not believe it, but Thundercry wasn't exactly my first choice as a mate. We were always butting heads as apprentices."

"Really? He seems to care about you an awful lot.", Carly said. Robinwing nodded.

"As the moons passed, I guess-", she stopped mid sentence with a gasp. Carly lowered her ears.

"Robinwing, what's wro-"

"Carly, go get Leafpool."

Carly pricked her ears and got up slowly._ /Her kits are coming!/, she realized. _She bolted out of the nursery and ran to the medicine den. Leafpool and Jayfeather turned as they heard the brown and white she-cat enter. Carly's fur was on end.

"Leafpool, Jayfeather, come quick! Robinwing's having her kits!", she said frantically. Leafpool immediately grabbed a bundle of herbs from the corner of the den and rushed out.

"Come on, Jayfeather!", she called. Jayfeather walked out in no rush, following his mentor.

**-Later-**

Sam walked over to Carly, who had been anxiously awaiting the arrival of Robinwing's kits.

"Hey, Kid.", Sam greeted. "Wanna see the kits? Jayfeather says it's okay. I was just there a second ago." Carly nodded and padded off. She tip-toed into the nursery and grinned. At Robinwing's belly were four kits; a black tom, a white she-cat, a sandy brown she-cat, and a gray tabby tom. Robinwing looked up at Carly, her eyes filled with pride. Thundercry padded in soon after. He was a black tom with white paws and a strangely gray colored right ear. He smiled and touched his nose to Robinwing's ear.

They're beautiful, Robinwing.", Carly beamed. Robinwing smiled and looked at their children.

"The black one's name is Darkkit, the white one is Snowkit, the brown one is Hawkkit, and the last is Graykit.", she stated. Carly was so focused on the little one that she didn't notice Freddie pad in and sit beside her.

"Congratulations, Thundercry. Robinwing.", he said. Carly shifted uneasily beside him. Freddie noticed.

"I have to go, but I wanted to stop by.", he said, begining to walk out.

"I better go, too.", Thundercry murmured. He lovingly licked his mate's ear."But I'll be back as soon as I can." He padded out and Lionblaze appeared in the mouth of the den. Freddie stopped and looked at him for a brief moment before padding out. Lionblaze took Freddie's spot beside Carly.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?", he mewed. Carly nodded. Lionblaze sighed contently.

"Thundercry is really proud. He says he's wanted to be a father for a long time.", he informed her. Carly flicked her tail and cocked her head.

"D-Do. . .do you want kits?", she asked. Lionblaze and Robinwing focused on Carly. She felt nervous at the sudden attention.

"Er. . .whenever you find your mate, I mean. L-Later on. . .", she added quickly. Lionblaze twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"Of course. When I was an apprentice, Brambleclaw always said that he liked being a deputy, but he loved being a father. Oh, and when I'm around Dustpelt or Brackenfur, they always say things like, 'Icepaw found a trace of fox on the territory' or 'Cinderheart's doing quite well for a new warrior, don't you think?' and they always look so happy. They find so much pride in bragging about their kits. I think my father was the worst, though. . .", he purred. He paused for a moment. "Heh, watching the little ones grow up and into warriors would be fun, too."

Carly nodded, taking it in.

"I've gotta go. I'll see you later, Robinwing. Bye Lionblaze.", she mewed, stepping out.

***************

It snowed throughout the day and even more into the night. Carly and Sam were huddled up in the warriors den. Everyone else in camp was asleep.

"It's freezing!", Sam complained.

"That's 'cause it's snowing outside.", Carly chuckled. Sam shuddered.

"I _know _that. But this is ridiculous! The stupid snow is up to my stomach.", she whined. Carly rose suddenly. _/The snow is up to her stomach.../_ Sam looked at her expectantly.

"What? What is it?", she asked eagerly.

"We gotta go.", Carly mewed, making her way outside. Sam followed her. Freddie padded into camp with snow on his pelt. He saw the girls, shook the snow off, and bounded over to them. Leafpool wasn't in the medicine den when they arrived, but Jayfeather and Crow were sleeping on the ground. Carly turned to her friends.

"We have to go into the mountains. Now.", she said.

"But, don't we need to tell someone where we are?", Freddie frowned. Sam huffed and walked out.

"You act like we're kits.", she mewed. "We can take care of ourselves, besides, Leafpool and Firestar told us not to tell anyone about this, remember?" Carly smirked, following Sam; Freddie sighed and followed the girls.

*2 Hours Later*

Hollyleaf stirred in her sleep.

"Hollyleaf.", Lionblaze sighed. She woke up the warrior's den with her back paw in Lionblaze's side.

"Sorry, Blaze.", she mewed. She looked around.

"Hey. . .where'd Sam, Carly, and Freddie go?"

Lionblaze raised his head at the mention of Carly's name.

"They're not here? We should go looking for them, then.", he reasoned. Hollyleaf nodded and they padded off. Jayfeather yawned and padded outside.

_/It's freezing./, he thought. _He saw Hollyleaf and Lionblaze across the way and joined them. The golden and black cats turned at the scent of their brother.

"What are you doing out here, Jayfeather?", Lionblaze asked. The wind blew, sending the falling bits of ice towards the cats. It landed on their fur and the simultaneously shook it off.

"I could ask you two the same thing.", Jayfeather replied.

"Carly, Sam, and Freddie are gone.", Hollyleaf said. "We were going to look for them." The wind blew once more and it whipped the snow right in Lionblaze's face. He hissed and Hollyleaf continued.

"I thought they came back a while ago. I hope they're alright. It looks like quite a storm's ahead..." Jayfeather nodded in agreement. He sensed trouble brewing, even though he couldn't see the sight before him.

"You're right.", he mewed. He turned and walked towards the camp entrance. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf exchanged a puzzled look before padding after their litter-mate, slowed down by the thick snow.

_/I hope they're alright./, Jayfeather thought._

**-Hours Later-**

Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf followed the ICarly gang's tracks, walking for hours. They finally rested when their paws were numb. Hollyleaf curled up beside Jayfeather.

"I wonder where they went? And why didn't they tell any cat where they were going?", she questioned. Lionblaze shook some snow off his pelt and sat beside her.

"Maybe they went back.", he said.

"Back where?"

"I don't know. Back to wherever they came from? They _were _loners, after all." Jayfeather sat up.

"I don't think so.", he murmured. He knew the truth about Starclan's plan for the ICarly gang and assumed they were trying to fufill it by themselves. Lionblaze sighed and shook his head.

"I can't imagine why Carly and Freddie would go out into a storm like this.", he said.

"What about Sam?", Hollyleaf asked. Lionblaze shot her a questioning look and Jayfeather flicked his tail in anger, but stayed silent. As much as he liked Sam, he could see her persuading Carly and Freddie out here. _/Or at least Carly, and then Freddie followed **her**./_Hollyleaf looked ahead.

"What's that?", she mewed. Her brothers looked, too. There were three small figures in the distance. They looked like cats. _/Too bad I can't see./, Jayfeather thought._ Lionblaze bolted towards them.

"What are you doing, you mousebrain?! Get back here!", Hollyleaf mewed, following him. Jayfeather let out an annoyed grunt and padded after them_. /They're going to get us killed out here!/, he thought._ As he got closer to his siblings, he was greeted with the familiar scent and sound of Carly, Freddie, and Sam. They were sitting down, obviously resting from their journey.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be back in camp?", Carly asked. Lionblaze huffed.

"We could ask you three the same thing.", he replied. Carly looked to Freddie and then to Sam. Sam shrugged and Carly met Lionblaze's eyes.

"Well,", she began. "we were-" A ferocious wind stopped her mid-sentence and the cats cowered.

"This wind is fierce!", Sam shuddered. "Isn't there anywhere we can stop? Like a cave or something?" All six cats looked around, seeing nothing but thin, dead trees covered with snow.

"I know a place.", a voice said. The felines turned. Jayfeather scowled at the tom's scent. _/Crow! What's he-/_

"What are _you _doing here?", Lionblaze asked, a hint of attitude in his voice. Crow shook away a bit of snow that had fallen on his pelt.

"I saw you three leaving camp and no one was with you. I wanted to make sure you forest-foots were okay out here. Blizzards are nasty things, eh?"

"What did you call me?", Sam asked, ears back. Crow padded closer and sat beside the golden cat. Jayfeather frowned, but no one seemed to notice.

"Forest-foot. It's what we call forest cats that live below us in the valley.", he answered.

"Who's we?", Carly asked.

"Me and my Ring. Earthring, in fact. Bravest on the west side of The Water.", he replied. The six cats stared at him as if he had spoke in another language. Crow sighed.

"Let's see. . .a Ring in the mountains is just like a clan.", he explained. "There are three Rings, or clans, up there: Sunring, Earthring, and Cometring. Sunring cats are fast, but not very strong. Cometring is cunning and a bit dangerous. They can't be trusted. . ." He trailed off before continuing. "And lastly, my Ring, Earthring. We are the noblest and bravest of the three." Crow smiled as he continued. "Oh, you'd love it up there. Just about now, the waterfall is slightly frozen over. The sun makes the crystals glisten and the fish taste better cold. The-"

"If it's so great up there, why'd you leave?, Jayfeather interrupted. Crow's smile vanished and for a moment, his eyes clouded over with grief. He was about to answer, but the wind blew, sending a flurry of snow towards the seven.

"We should get out of this storm.", Crow said, avoiding the medicine-cat apprentice's question. He took a quick glance around. "I think there's a cave or an overhang or something around here . . ." Everyone, excluding Jayfeather, eagerly padded behind Crow, anxious to get out of the cold. Jayfeather hesitated before falling in behind his brother. _/I wonder what happened?/, he thought. /For a moment, Crow gave off a feeling of-/_

"Jayfeather, come on!", Sam called. She padded to his side and sat down.

"The cave is this way." She rose and they walked off together, pelts touching. Jayfeather inwardly smiled at the contact, but kept a straight face on the outside. They padded into a small cave and laid down beside the others, all sleeping but Crow. Sleep came easy to Sam, but Jayfeather listened out for Crow a little longer. He himself fell asleep in a matter of moments. Seeing that the clan cats were no longer awake, Crow padded outside. He looked up at the mountains._ /I hope we don't run into . . . **them**./, he thought, scowling. _He half sighed, half huffed and trudged back inside.

* * *

**Me: Oooh. :D _Them_, eh? Review, plz. Reviews are mah Christmas present from ya'll. XD**

**Jayfeather: Aww...I wanted Sam to jump Crow.**

**Me: That's not very nice, Jayfeather . . . but it would've been funny. :P**


	9. iWander, iWonder

**I am sooo sorry this took so long to update! D: My internet was out for a while and I lost most of this, so I had to re-write it. I've had writer's block, been swamped with HW, been doing school projects, working on other stories (including ones not fanfiction). *sighs* But here's chpt 9! Yay!**

* * *

Sam opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the morning light coming through a crack in the cave.

"Stupid light . . ." She hissed, angrily pawing the air. Jayfeather, laying beside her, twitched his whiskers in amusement. Carly and Lionblaze were out hunting and Hollyleaf and Freddie were just outside. Jayfeather yawned and padded out. _/Where's Crow?/, he thought._ The black tom was nowhere to be seen. This left the medicine-cat apprentice very suspicious. He padded over to Freddie and Hollyleaf.

"Have you seen Crow?", he asked. They both shook their heads.

"He left before I woke up.", Hollyleaf said. "I hope he comes back soon." She sighed. "We're as good as lost without him." Freddie agreed, even though he didn't want to admit it. The snow covered the clan cats' and the ICarly gang's tracks, so they couldn't find their way back to camp. Every inch of the snowy forest looked the same, so wandering around wouldn't be wise either. Jayfeather gave his sister and the brown tom a nod before padding off. He wandered away from the cave and deeper into the forest. Finding Crow was the only thing on his mind; he didn't consider the fact that he was _blind_ and padding around alone in foreign land. Jayfeather paused for a moment, and when he continued, he stepped in some cat's pawprint. _/These must be Crow's tracks!/_ He felt around for more, and soon the trail of prints led him far west. He went over hills and across wide stretches of land._ /Starclan, where'd he go?/ _Jayfeather rested at the trunk of old tree after many hours of walking. ((But he didn't realize he had walked that long.))

"Jayfeather!", Sam called. Jayfeather pricked his ears and turned his head at the sound of Sam's voice. He could hear the snow slushing, which meant paws were nearing. By the sound of it, Carly, Freddie, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze came, too.

"Sam, wait up!", Carly said. Sam stopped right in front of Jayfeather and he stood up.

"Where were you?", she asked. "Why'd you leave?"

"I was just walking.", he shrugged. Lionblaze huffed.

"You 'just walked' for countless fox-lengths? Jayfeather, you should've had more sense than that!", Hollyleaf scolded.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Squirrelflight. We all know I'm as helpless as a newborn kit.", Jayfeather mewed sarcastically. Hollyleaf lowered her ears.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean it like that.", she apologized. "But you should have told someone where you were! No one knows their way around here except Crow, so we don't know the dangers-"

"Hollyleaf, I'm fine, okay?", Jayfeather mewed. "I can take care of myself." _/I hate when every cat babies me just because I'm blind. It's not like I'm helpless./_ He tried to pad away, but Sam stepped in front of him. Jayfeather's ear twitched in surprise, but he said nothing.

"Jayfeather, you're right.", she mewed. "But Hollyleaf's right, too." Her eyes were filled with concern and for once, her voice was gentle. "Something could've happened to you." Jayfeather didn't reply, and the other four cats padded ahead. _/So, does she think I'm helpless, too?/_ He lowered his head and Carly, Hollyleaf, Freddie and Lionblaze padded ahead.

"If you ever want someone tagging along to. . . er . . . to get Hollyleaf off your back, I'm up for anything.", Sam said.

"Hmm?", Jayfeather murmured, looking up. Sam smiled.

"Carly's always telling me to be careful and stuff . . . I love her like a sister, but the kid's too overprotective. Yeah, I know what it's like. But we can take care of ourselves, right?" A grin, very small, but still there, appeared on Jayfeather's muzzle.

"Right.", he said. The two cats caught up with the others, but all six stopped a few fox-lengths away from the old tree, now near what seemed to be a fox-hole. They all looked to the sky, now a dark-blue shade. Night's darkness was seeping in fast.

"We should settle here for the evening.", Hollyleaf said. Carly nervously glanced up at the treetops.

"Are you sure it's safe?", she asked. Sam and Jayfeather let out a long sigh.

"Hey, where's Crow?", Lionblaze asked. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Well, if you hadn't come after me . . .", Jayfeather mumbled, walking towards the fox-hole. A bird's shrill cry pierced through the air and sent a wave of alarm through the cats' bodies. Everyone froze and looked up.

"What was that?", Sam demanded. No one answered her, but the cats moved closer together. ((now Jayfeather, Sam, and Hollyleaf are at the mouth of the hole, Carly and Freddie are right behind them, and Lionblaze is in the very back)) The bird shrieked again, startling Lionblaze. The tom instinctively ran forward, but crashed into Carly and Freddie, who crashed into Sam, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. All six cats went down the hole, yelling and flailing their limbs as they tumbled. What they thought was a simple fox's home turned out to be a tunnel. _/Oh, Starclan, what have I done?/ , Lionblaze thought. /Where are we going? What's going to happen to us?/_ He, like the others, couldn't see a thing. Though not seeing wasn't anything new for Jayfeather, he was terrified. The tabby-gray medicine-cat apprentice reached out, hoping to find something he could latch onto. His paws met only air, but he could feel the earth and rock slip and slide off of his pelt. He felt every twist and turn of the tunnel, not to mention the weight of the other five cats. As they fell deeper, loose dirt smacked Jayfeather square in the nose. He tried to shake it off because he couldn't breathe, but each time he succeeded, more and more dirt took its place. Jayfeather let out a howl of pain as sharp rock pierced his side.

_/Starclan, make it stop!/ _Like the answer to his prayer, the tunnel ended and the cats toppled out.

"Whoa!", Jayfeather and Carly exclaimed. Sam, Hollyleaf, Freddie, and Lionblaze shouted a chorus of "Ahh's". They landed in a dog pile-er . . . _cat _pile with Jayfeather on the bottom. He writhed under the weight and the others slid off him.

"What just happened?", Sam asked. She looked around, even though she couldn't see much at this time of night. "Where are we?" Freddie and Hollyleaf looked to dark the sky while Carly and Lionblaze looked to the trees. Jayfeather rose and immediately fell back down, groaning in pain as he did so. Sam looked at his right side and saw a deep, dark red wound.

"Guys, Jayfeather needs help.", she said, concern and fear evident in her voice.

"I'm fine.", Jayfeather said through gritted teeth. Sam dropped her jaw to protest, but was interrupted by another bird's cry. The six cats heard someone growl.

"What are you doing out here?", a strange voice asked in a panicked tone. A cat, white with brown patches, appeared from out of nowhere. "Don't you know better than to be out here at this time of night?"

"We're not from around here.", Freddie explained. The strange cat padded closer and shook it's head. The cat was about Hollyleaf's height and the way it walked and talked, the clan cats concluded she was a girl.

"All the same, you should leave.", she said. "Earthring has lost many brave warriors on the dark paths of this mountain."

"Earthring?", Lionblaze piped in. The she-cat nodded and gasped.

"What's wrong?", Carly asked.

"Run!", she said, bolting off towards the forest. The cats exchanged a look and heard another growl, but this one was gravely; angry. They whipped around saw what the brown and white feline was afraid of: two brown foxes. Big ones.

"Run!", Hollyleaf repeated. They didn't need to be told a third time. Everyone ran off in different directions, but Sam stayed close to Jayfeather. Or tried to, anyway. The medicine cat was a fast runner, and was hard to keep up with in the growing darkness. Sam tripped on a root sticking out of the ground and fumbled forward. The wind was knocked out of her, but the sound of approaching paws promped her to get back up. She got to her feet, and the paws she was going to run from stood still; the sound stopped. Sam glanced around nervously, looking for any sign of the foxes. When she was greeted with silence, she called out "Jayfeather?". A moment of silence passed and the golden warrior took a few pawsteps forward.

"Jayfeather!" Silence still. _/Where'd he go? I'll find him./ _Sam dipped her head and began to walk, following Jayfeather's scent just as Carly had showed her one day._ /What happened to him? They couldn't have got him, could they? No! T-They couldn't have-/ _Sounds of struggle snapped her out of her thoughts and she raised her head.

"Jayfeather?" She blindly ran towards the source. Trying desperately trying not to trip and fall again, she threw brief glances at the forest floor as she zoomed through the dark. Sam gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. She took a step back and looked down. Just a pawstep ahead of her was the edge of a cliff, and she almost ran right off it. But that wasn't why she gasped. Her eyes grew wide and her ears lowered in fear.

"Jayfeather!"

* * *

**OMG! What happened to Jayfeather? :D Bet you wanna know, huh? Review and the next chpt will be up asap!**


	10. iSee You

Her eyes grew wide and her ears lowered in fear.

"Jayfeather!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gray medicine-cat apprentice had fallen off the cliff and gained many wounds in the process. The worst part? At the base of the cliff was a lake, almost invisible in the night, but Sam could hear sounds of an aquatic struggle. A faint gasp reached the she-cat's ears and a little gray spot surfaced.

"Jayfeather? J-Jayfeather!" Sam hissed. Her eyes desperately scanned the side of the cliff, searching for a safe way down. _/Is that him? that can't be him! I-It just can't be. . .oh my god, it is isn't it?/ _

"Sam? Jayfeather? Where are you?" came Carly's voice. Sam whipped her head around and bolted towards the sound of her best friend's voice.

"Carly, help!" she shouted. "It's Jayfeather, he-" she suddenly crashed into another cat.

"Ow! Sam, watch where you're going." Freddie hissed. Sam was on her paws quickly and helped the tom to his.

"Sam? Freddie?" came Carly's voice. She seemed to pad out of nowhere. "Are you guys okay?" Sam shook her head furiously.

"Jayfeather's in trouble! He fell off this huge cliff and landed in a lake; I can't get to him!" she blurted out. "There's no way down. He's really hurt and-"

"Sam, calm down." Freddie mewed. Sam's fur began to bristle.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" she growled. "Jayfeather might be dead, okay? DEAD!"

"Don't talk like that, Sam!" Carly scolded. "Just tell us where Jayfeather is. We'll find him, and he'll be okay. I know it." Sam nodded and led them up to the clifftop she was just standing on. A strange scent filled the three cats' nostrils before they reached it, though. Sam stopped to investigate; Carly and Freddie followed in suit. There were four dark feline figures sniffing the air nearby. One was noticibly bulkier than the rest; two of them were a lot smaller than the others. . . they might have been apprentices. The last cat sported a feminine figure, slender, but clearly powerful.

"Uh-oh." Freddie breathed. The largest of the four figures turned and faced the iCarly crew.

"Halt!" came his low, angry growl. The other figures turned as well, and they made their way over. As they came closer, Sam could make out their pelt colors, thanks to the light of the moon: the two sleekest ones were a forest brown, one had a white right front paw and the other had a white left front paw. The largest cat was a smoky gray, and the other was black, white, and gray all over.

"Who are you?" said the large cat. "Why are you here, trespassing on Earthring land?"

"We didn't mean to trespass, Sir. We were being chased by foxes." Carly spoke up. "We're looking for our friend; he's in trouble and-"

"Who are you?" the tom growled again. Sam padded up to him and frowned.

"Sam. Freddie. Carly." she said stiffly. She growled a little bit. "Now are you gonna help us and our friend or not? He's drowning because he ran off the cliff while the foxes were chasing us and-"

"_Drowning_?" the brown cat with the right white paw gasped. It was clear to the iCarly crew it was a girl. "Thunderwind, can't we help them? Please?" To the trio's surprise, the large smoky cat said nothing. Instead, the tri-colored she-cat spoke up.

"Of course we can, Sparrow." she mewed to her. She turned to the iCarly cats. "I'm sorry, you all. Ashtail here has a short temper." The one called Ashtail stepped back just a bit and lowered his head slightly, embarassed.

"It's alright, so does she." Freddie mewed, pointing to Sam with his tail.

"Jayfeather?" Sam murmured impatiently.

"Ah, Jayfeather. . ." Thunderwind mused. "Is this the friend that needs help?" With a flick of her tail, she summoned the two brown cats.

"Owl? Sparrow? Show them the quickest way down." she ordered. "And bring them back to camp afterwards; they'll need a place to stay for the night. Ash and I will go back to base and alert Rubyshine and Flash you're coming. The poor cat will probably be in shock from falling so far and hitting the water. . .I'll send Maplestep and Honeydew to assist you."

"Yes, Thunderwind." the pair said in unison. The twins beckoned to the iCarly crew by tail and the five started off down the hill.

"You probably know this by now, but I'm Sparrow." Sparrow said. "And this is my brother, Owl." Sam was right on the younger cats' tails, and Freddie and Carly were right on hers. She was terrified right about now.

"Stay close." Owl murmured. "Watch your step." He took a sharp left turn; Sparrow and the iCarly cats followed.

"I've never seen you cats before." Sparrow said. "Where are you from?"

"There's another forest over the mountains. We came from there." Freddie answered. The smell of water grew stronger and stronger with each pawstep the cats took; they were close to the lake. However, the sounds of struggle grew fainter and fainter as they neared the lake. . .Sam hurried to the head of the small group, all senses on alert.

"There!" Sparrow exclaimed. "It's right over there." She felt Sam's severe unease; the golden she-cat ran ahead. The forest opened to a large meadow and smack dab in the middle was the lake. The waters were still. . . where was Jayfeather?

"Oh my God." Sam breathed. She ran to the lakeside and yelled for all she was worth. "Jayfeather? Jayfeather! Jayfeather, can you hear me? Where are you? Jayfeather! Say something, anything!" Carly, Freddie, Sparrow, and Owl caught up and were now on either side of Sam, searching the water for the gray medicine-cat. A loud splash echoed through the meadow and the crew caught sight of two feline figures in the water. One was unconcious; the other was pulling the first to the shore.

"Is that him?" Owl asked. No one replied. The iCarly gang ran to the other side of the lake, trying to get a better glimpse of the cats. Once they came closer, they discovered another cat sitting on the shore. She had a light gold pelt decorated with white flecks. She looked at the iCarly kids with surprise at first, but it soon melted into curiosity.

"Honeydew!" Sparrow and Owl called from behind. The new cat looked around Sam, Freddie, and Carly to look at the twin apprentices. Owl and Sparrow padded to her side and she looked out into the water.

"Maplestep's bringing him back." she said. "But that cat doesn't look good. His head was sinking underwater when Maplestep jumped in. He almost sunk too far down for a cat to swim." The iCarly cat's fur stood on end as they watched helplessly form the sidelines. Sam closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, the lake was emitting an eerie white glow. She lowered her ears and stole a glance at Freddie and Carly, but their expressions didn't change. No cat's did. She blinked and the glow was gone, but by then Maplestep and Jayfeather had reached the shore. They were a few tail-lengths away, but the other cats closed the gap quickly. Maplestep's thick brown and gray fur was dripping wet, so it was harder for him to move. Jayfeather just lie on the grass, limp, motionless, almost like-

"Is he dead?" Carly asked fearfully. "H-He's not dead, right?" Owl lowered his head and put his ear to Jayfeather's chest.

"I can't hear anything. . ." he whispered. "I-I don't know if he's breathing." Honeydew frowned.

"That might be because his fur is fur is all wet. It's probably blocking the heartbeat and his breathing might not be so strong right now. You two-" she mewed, looking at Sam and Carly. "Lick his fur dry, warm him up. Sparrow, Owl, do the same to Maplestep." But Maplestep had already begun to smooth his fur while the other cats were talking. The four cats performed their assigned jobs and Freddie spoke to Honeydew.

"What happens to him now?" he asked. Honeydew wrapped her tail around her front paws and sighed.

"We see if he improves." she replied. "We can't carry him back when he's in such shock; moving him in a state like this could kill him. We have to get him stable for a while at least before we take him back to base. But Rubyshine and Flash will take care of him then, so if he makes it that far, he'll be fine for sure." She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, in all the excitement I missed your names. I'm Honeydew."

"Freddie." Freddie said. "The two she-cats are Carly and Sam, and Jayfeather is the tom on the ground." Freddie shot a worried glace Jayfether's way.

"He'll pull through, don't worry." Maplestep encouraged. This was the first time he had spoken that night.

**Jayfeather's Point of View**

My head is throbbing and I can't feel my paws. I can't feel any part of my body. I can barely stand up. Wait . . . where am I? This isn't the forest, this isn't the Starclan camp. It's all black. Foxlengths and foxlengths of just . . . black. It's cold. There's not another cat in sight. I can't even smell one. Am I in the Dark Forest? Somewhere in between-

"Jayfeather." I was called by an unfamiliar feminine voice. I turned around and came face to face with a snow white cat, sitting on a small boulder. Where did they come from?

"Yes?" I responded. The cat climbed down and the boulder faded away. "Who are you?" The cat smiled and I just noticed she had storm gray eyes.

"I am just a lost voice in the wind. It matters not who I was, Jayfeather. But what _does_ matter is who _you_ will be." she told me. "You are apart of a special prophecy-"

"I'm one of the Three." I cut in. "Yes, I know." She chuckled and padded to my side. What's so funny about that?

"The Three chosen cats, yes, yes, we all know about that." Who is we? "But this is more important. It's happening sooner. Much, much sooner." She became serious. "You will face a great enemy, Young Jayfeather. There are evils in this forest that will spread across every bit of land under the sky if they aren't stopped. Your path has crossed with cats who will help you fight. The battle starts here, in the forest, among the tribes. It will reach your home in a matter of days. Help the tribes defend themselves and they will help you defend your home. The attack force is much too strong for your clans to fight off alone, or even altogether; you'll need help."

"Why me?" I asked. "And where am I?" The white cat grinned.

"You are in the Forest of the Fallen." she said. "It's a lot like Starclan. It _is _Starclan, in fact; all the cats that have passed on live either in the sky among the stars or down below. . ." The she-cat walked in front of me and her storm gray eyes shifted into a white color.

"You will see the world in a new light, with brand new eyes." she said. She focused on me and I felt my body twitch. A warm energy started in my stomach and spread throughout my body. I could feel my paws and legs again, but my head? Lighter than air. I found it hard to concentrate and then it escalated into trouble remaining conscious. The white cat faded away, saying "Don't forget, Jayfeather: see. Don't just look at the world. See it. Feel it. Take it in and breath it out."

I blacked out and fell to the ground. When I came to, I was surrounded by strange scents from two or three different cats. I was reminded of the medicine den back home a little bit, but something was different about this. It wasn't bad, just different. I felt a warm pelt brush against mine and then it happened. Sam's scent hit my nose and I immediately relaxed.

"Please wake up, Jayfeather." Sam murmured, running her tail over my back.

"Sam?" I croaked out. She stirred excitedly beside me.

"Jayfeather?" she said. I raised my head and opened my eyes. Something amazing happened. I saw white. Then I saw blurry shapes. The shapes got color and became more defined. I blinked and the world came into focus for the first time. I was in a cave, I think. I saw a large tom sitting close to the cave entrance. I turned around and saw a gray and white tom, apprentice-sized, looking back at me.

"Jayfeather?" Sam mewed. I turned to my right and stopped breathing for a moment. Wow.

"H-Hi Sam."

* * *

**Here is Chapter 10. :) JAYFEATHER CAN SEE! XD Hope ya'll liked it. I'm SOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update. But I'm trying to get better about getting on and finishing my stuff. :P Review, plz.**


End file.
